


Date Night

by callme_captain



Series: Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_captain/pseuds/callme_captain
Summary: Chan had been out helping some family, and hasn't been able to see his boyfriend for quite sometime, good thing Felix has been waiting patiently (eh, kind of) for his vampire.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632646
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> this request was from @JadeRock WAY BACK IN FEBRUARY, GOD IM SORRY.
> 
> I decided to bring it back, and to the person who requested this, im sorry it took so GODDAMN LONG to finally do, AHHHHH

Chan huffs as he walks through his front door, dropping his belongings at his feet with a thud. The walls surrounding him have never felt so comforting and cozy.

Chan’s been gone for nearly a month, having to fly out to his sister who’s living in Korea. She’s got in a major car accident from some idiots who were texting and driving, and his parents couldn’t make it over there at the moment, so Chan volunteered himself to keep her company. 

She’s doing better, theres still some major injuries that’ll take months to heal, but she’s been chattering per usual, making conversation whenever she can. Chan sees that as a good sign. His parents finally made it over there, so Chan was free to come home. God he missed his home. 

He walks over and belly flops down on his plush couch, not caring to put away his suit cases. He just wants to sleep on his own furniture, and not on some cold hospital couch or a crappy motel room with chipped paint, and sheets that hadn’t been washed in who knows how long. He could’ve stayed at a nicer place, but there were literally no hotels over three stars in that area unless he wanted to drive two hours everyday to the hospital. It honestly sounded tempting on some days.

Whatever. He’s home now, he can sleep the days away and not worry about leaving the house from the next… Probably ever. He never wants to leave again.

“Chan?” He hears a familiar voice call out. The vampire perks up, thoughts of sleep abandoning him automatically.

“Lixie?!” 

“Chan!” A flurry of wings comes hurtling at him, crushing him in a bear hug. It knocks the wind out of him momentarily as his back slams back against the couch. Theres a fae on top of him, tears built up in his eyes as he holds his boyfriend like his life depends on it.

“I missed you so so so much,” Felix nearly cries, peppering his face in small kisses. Chan ruffles his red hair, kissing him gently on the nose.

“I missed you too baby, I was thinking about you everyday.” Felix sighs, koala hugging the vampires torso to make sure he doesn’t escape,

“So how was it? Is your sister ok? How did you feed?” The series of questions make Chan’s head spin, he’s too tired for this.

“Uh, she’s doing better, doctor says she’ll make a full recovery in about a year or so. The trip would’ve been better if you were there, and I fed off blood bags that the hospital donates to vampires.” He frowns deeply, looking at his lap. 

Felix pouts, cupping his boyfriends face. Chan hates taking blood bags from hospitals, he thinks theres better places they can go then to him, like saving lives. Felix keeps telling him that it is crucial to his survival, but he shuts him down every time.

“I’m sorry baby,” Felix pouts, “But you’re with me now, you don’t need blood bags anymore, yeah?” Chan nods slowly.

“Yeah.”

“You look tired, you wanna take a nap? Then afterwards maybe we can go do something together later tonight.” The vampire smiles, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

“That sounds amazing.”

~~<3~~

Chan yawns, rolling over in his bed. He’s met with Felix’s back, wings twitching slightly every few seconds. Man did he miss waking up to seeing his boyfriend. He drapes his arm over the boys slim waist, pulling him flush against the vampires chest. 

Felix sighs, melting under the other. Chan looks out the window to their room, seeing the sun setting behind the hills. They’ve been sleeping all day. Chan nuzzles closer to his boyfriend, he could care less about that, he needed this nap anyways.

“Channie?” Comes Felix’s groggy voice. Chan coo’s,

“Did I wake you up baby? I’m sorry.” The Fae shakes his head while rolling over, grunting with the effort to look at his boyfriend. His features look just as beautiful as always. Plush lips, soft eyes, messy bed hair, splattered freckles… He’s breathtaking. He could look at him all day. He lifts a hand to brush over one of his pearly horns, smiling.

“I know I said that maybe we could do something tonight,” Felix pauses with a yawn, rubbing his eyes, “But I’m so tired, I don’t know if I can get out of bed.” Chan smiles gently, pressing a soft kiss to the Faeries nose.

“Thats ok, I’m exhausted too. I think staying here is the perfect date night.” Felix hums, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Can we order something to eat?” He suggests, “Sushi sounds so good right now.” Chan chuckles while reaching behind him for his phone that rests on his nightstand. After feeling for a second, he finds the small device, unplugging it to pull up Uber eats. If Felix wants sushi, then so be it. 

“What do you want sweetie?” Chan asks while running his fingers through the younger’s red hair. 

“Dragon roll.” Felix replies easily. Chan smiles, he should probably know that by now, but he always wants to be certain.

“mk baby.” He kissed the boy on the head, going back to his phone to put in the order. He gets another dragon roll for himself, not wanting to put in the brain power to find another sushi choice from their ridiculously long menu. Today really is a no brain day. 

After he’s payed, he throws his phone down to the bottom of their bed to forget about it, then slings an arm back over his eyes. Felix laughs under his breath, looking up at his boyfriend with fond eyes. He looks so cute and pouty when he’s sleepy. 

“Silly vampire.” He sighs happily, nuzzling into his neck.

~~<3~~

“I can’t move.” Chan declares, staring at the ceiling in defeat. Felix rolls his eyes,

“You’re such a drama queen. C’mon, food time.” Chan groans, his body sticking to the bed. He just wants to sleep. He doesn’t even need human foods to survive. His eyes are threatening to close just about every second.

“Say ‘ah’.” Felix offers, holding a slice in front of the boys face. The vampire opens his mouth, letting the Fae feed him with his chopsticks. Chan hums, delicious. He absolutely loves sushi. He argues its one of the best human foods ever created. 

Felix continues to feed both of them, the vampire perfectly content with lying back while the fae eats. Felix thanks him for the food, then pecks his lover on the lips. Chan doesn’t reply, instead giving a big dimpled smile. 

He never wants to leave again, leave his poor faerie all alone. He wants to stay in this bed, with his boyfriend, sleeping the days away. Felix seems to agree, slipping back under the covers to hold his lover close, sighing out as he buries his face into his side.

“Goodnight Felix.” Chan whispers, pressing a light kiss onto his forehead before slipping away into his welcome dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests, per usual, and hopefully it doesn't take over half a year to write, hhh
> 
> I take anything from angst, to extreme fluff, to some smut, (not anything extreme,) Just SEND IT RIGHT ON OVER
> 
> Feedback is also appreciated:3


End file.
